


Early Morning Happiness

by LadyArinn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Nico, M/M, Morning Kisses, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArinn/pseuds/LadyArinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up next to a still sleeping Nico and he can't quite manage to control himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for these two, and god, I just fell for them so hard after reading BoO. I don't think I've ever shipped something so fast or so much. And my friend won't read the book because she hasn't even finished HoH yet wich is rediculous and I can't talk to her about it and I'm just so happy Nico is happy. So happy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nico was an early riser once he got on a halfway decent and constant sleep schedule, even if he had stayed up late the night before he’d be up about six the next morning sleepily shuffling around his cabin until he was willing to go outside and into the too bright morning sunlight, crisp air, and soon to be broken quiet.

Will, on the other hand, did not willingly get up out of bed before he had to. He woke up decently early but he refused to leave the comfort of his bed until he was good and ready and so he usually ended up dozing for an extra hour. And even though he did get up at a decent hour it still wasn’t as early as Nico, and whenever they stayed the night with each other (something they were currently trying their hardest to keep from Chiron so that they could continue on with their time together) he was usually was woken up by Nico getting up.

Not this morning, though. For some reason Will woke up a little earlier than usual and Nico was sleeping in a little later, and it all led to Will sleepily rolling over almost practically and surprisingly on top of his still sleeping boyfriend.

Freezing, he blinked himself a bit farther away from sleep and stared at the bare back facing him, trying to figure out what to do now that their normal routine had been interrupted by this abnormal occurrence. He could just lay there and doze, maybe sleep for a bit more, but there was a sleeping, shirtless boyfriend in front of him and he couldn’t exactly do _nothing_ about that. It would be an absolute _waste_.

Biting his lip he tried to stealthily slide across the few inches that separated them, freezing every time Nico made even the slightest movement or breath. He finally got to where he wanted to be and then he was faced with the problem that he didn’t know what to _do_. There were so many options, so much he could choose to do, so many ways to tease or terrorize and Nico just had the prettiest back. His shirt had been dumped over the side of the bed last night and had stayed where Will had negligently tossed it so Nico was shirtless, and maybe it was a strange thing to become fixated on but it was true, just like the rest of him it was pretty. The curve of his spine, the pale olive complexion that was just beginning to darken back to its true coloring, the little dimples just above the band of his boxers and he had these moles that made a tiny heart when you connected them just below his left shoulder blade.

If Will had been born with the more artistic gifts of his father he would have sung songs about Nico and how pretty he was. There would be sonnets and poems of epic lengths filled with everything he liked about the boy and he could devote at least three or four lines of prose to just his back. Then there was his face and his hair and his smile and the way he blushed, and he could just go on and on and on but it wasn’t exactly the time for that. No, he had a precious chance to take advantage of his sleeping boyfriend and he intended to do the most he possibly could with it.

He started by pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, just to see what he’d do. When he did nothing but huff a little bit at the feeling Will grinned in a way that could only be described as _“evilly pleased”_ and continued peppering little kisses around his neck and some of his back and shoulder, getting more and more emboldened as he went. Nico continued to sleep and make little huffs and other tiny noises at his boyfriend’s actions, and once Will had managed to work his way to the curve of the side of the other boy’s throat he paused, pulled back a bit, and then after a moment of consideration leaned forward to blow a raspberry in the spot.

Nico shot awake with a scream that had Will roaring in laughter even through the pain of a bony fist connecting to his nose.

“Oh my Gods, what did you _do_?” Nico squealed – actually _squealed_ – lifting his hand up to the abused area and glaring at his with eyes that still managed to look big and shocked and Will could just not stop laughing.

“Your _face_! And then you _screamed!”_ He managed to choke out, lifting up his hand to make sure that Nico hadn’t broken it – he hadn’t – and grinning so big because that had been the greatest thing ever and even if his nose had been broken it would have totally been worth it.

“I will bury you alive.” Nico threatened darkly, eyes narrowed on the still laughing boy as he sits up, “I will tear open the ground and stuff you so far down that no one will ever find your remains.”

“Will not,” Will chokes out, curling into himself with the force of his laughter, “You love me too much.”

“And when I pretend to mourn you I will be sure to point that out so that no one will suspect me.”

Instead of being properly chastised Will only laughed more, which made Nico scowl and grab his pillow and then press it down onto his stupid laughing face.

“Oh my Gods, _stop_! I’m having a hard enough time breathing as it is. Nico, stop!” Will gasped, pushing at the pillow and tuning his head away so that he could get the necessary air he required to live, laughing the entire time.

“I’ll stop when you stop laughing.” The dark haired boy hissed, lifting the pillow up only to bring it down to smack him in the face. His laughter dying down to just chuckles Will reached up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to pull him down on top of him, grinning so big and wide and happy that Nico just couldn’t stay grumpy, not with _that_ face, so he dropped the pillow and allowed himself to be manhandled with a huff of breath that told that the blond wasn’t _entirely_ forgiven.

“Aw, Baby, I’m sorry.” Will cooed, ruining it by snorting and Nico could only halfheartedly glare and settle down to get more comfortable because if there was one thing Will Solace had going for him it was that he had the most comfortable chest ever that Nico would be content to lay one for hours on end.

“No you’re not.”

“No, it was completely worth it.” Will agreed, laughing again for a short moment when Nico brought his fist down onto his shoulder in a half-hearted punch. “Love you.” He cooed, lifting his head to press a kiss to Nico’s cheek, and then since he was there he just had to pepper him with even more kisses. “And you love me!” He shifted his head to the side just a bit to aim for his mouth but Nico slapped his hand over his face and shoved him back down.

“If you kiss me, you’ll die. Your breath is disgusting right now.”

“You’re not exactly all peppermint and honey right now either, Sweetheart.” Will told him after he had shaken off the hand that had kept him from his goal, and Nico’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

“That combination sounds completely revolting.” Nico muttered as rolled out of the hold he was in and out of bed completely, standing up and stretching his arms over his head with a pleased sound once something in his back popped.

“If you’re going to try to kiss me again then we’re going to have to brush our teeth, and I have to use the bathroom.” He gave a stern glare that really didn’t intimidate the other boy at all but it meant he meant business, so Will whined a bit but allowed himself to be pulled up and into the bathroom so that they could get ready for the outside world.

Once he and Nico had finished brushing their teeth Will quickly swooped in for a kiss that tasted like mint and once they had moved away from each other Nico rolled his eyes and called him ridiculous but Will just knew that what he really meant was that he loved him, so he just had to kiss him again. His face was just begging for it being as cute and kissable as it was.

“Gods, let me go. We have to get ready.” Nico grumbled even as he kissed back.

“Okay.” Will sighed, leaning down for just one more kiss, just one more, just because he could.

“We’re still in the bathroom.”

“Yep.”

“We’re going to be late for breakfast.”

“No we won’t.”

They were.


End file.
